Naruto: Its MY turn to tell the story
by ShinigamiRoseReborn
Summary: Tells the tail of a young grass ninja growing up the leaf due to problems in her village. Will she become the leafs greatest alli? Or will she be the leafs worst nightmare? (own character X Shikamaru)(own character x Kankuro)
1. Chapter 1

THE BEGINING

I turned the key to my new apartment, it was relatively big but smaller then my house in the grass. I had no idea when my first class at the leaf academy started. If they were anything like my classes in the grass I was running late. I wanted to unpack before I left but I didn't even know what classroom I was meant to be in. I decided to just throw all my stuff in one room and unpack it in the afternoon, I grabbed one of my bags that had a few books in it and walked out the door with not a care to lock it. I made it to the main office of the academy at about 7:00am; I found a sensei with grey hair and his headband over one eye. I walked up to him and asked:

"Aaaahhhhhmmmm, excuse me, could u tell me where I'm meant to be?" he looked at me with an expression like, 'what is she doing here'.

"Yeh, I might know. But why are you here so early?"

"Doesn't school start now here?" he shook his head then his expression changed like he had just realised something.

"Ahhh, I know that's going on. You must be Bree from the grass village, am I right?" I nodded and he continued speaking, "well, no wonder you are here early, I'm Kakashi sensei, you will see me around but I'm not your academy sensei. You're in Iruka's class follow me." he started walking down a hallway in the complete opposite direction I thought my class would be. He took me down a few corridors off the main hallway then stopped in front of the classroom 2.3.

"Here is your class room, now that you know you might want to go play or go meet some of the other students roaming the streets at this time." he looked at me, I just shook my head.

"No thankyou I would prefer to stay in here." he looked surprised but just shrugged his shoulders and walked back the way we came. I sat down next to the door and started drawing in one of my new books. I had filled three pages of random faces when I heard the bell sound, I continued sitting until a large number of students came walking down the corridor; I jumped up so they could all pass but they didn't. They just stood in groups near the door to 2.3 I got a few funny looks and a few smiles but I was to astounded to wave or smile back, I had never seen a class so big in my whole life. In the grass village the most students in one class was probably about 8 but here there was around 30! Another thing I noticed was that the faces I wasn't paying too much attention to while drawing looked similar to ones I was looking at now.

"Look out, coming through, CHOJI DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO EAT THAT IN MY CLASSROOM!" I was a man with hair like a pineapple except brown, making his way to the door. This must have been the sensei teaching the class. He unlocked the classroom door and everyone bussed in, I just continued standing next to the door. I walked into the classroom last, when you walked in to the room there was buzzing of chatter. Someone tapped my shoulder, I turned,

"Hi, you must be Bree one of our new students, I'm Iruka I will be your sensei for the time you're at this academy." he smiled, I bowed. He directed me to a set in the middle of the classroom, I sat in my set and looked around trying to suss out whose worth hanging around. The first person I noticed was the girl sitting next to me; she had a side fringe that almost covered one eye and a long pony tail coming right down her back. She looked like the type of person who would hang around a popular person to make them look popular. I also noticed the girl next to her with hair the same length at the blond except pink hair and her hair was out. She looked much kinder and looked the type to be a hot head. I didn't get time to look anywhere ells because Iruka started to talk.

"Good morning class, today we should have two new students but it looks like only one…" his voice was cut off by a girl opening the door to the room.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" everyone gave her a weird look but I didn't. I swear I had met her before but I can remember where. Iruka walked up to her and started talking to her about something little did they know I could hear.

"Sorry, I'm late sir."

"It's ok, so you must be the other new student today, Skye."

"Yep, that's me." although she had a happy ring to her voice she didn't look it. I was staring at the Skye girl and Iruka sensei so long I didn't notice the blond and pink haired girls where talking to me.

"Excuse me, you must be the new girl right?" the pink haired girl had I kind tone to her voice like she was trying not to scare me away.

"Yeh that's me." I smiled at her, and then the blond lent her head in the way in the pink haired.

"HI! I'm Ino." she had a smug smile on her face like she had purposely lent her head in front to the other girl. The pink haired girl pushed Ino out the way.

"And I'm Sakura, what's your name?" the Ino girl brock free from Sakura's grasp.

"YEH, what is your name?"

"My name in Bree Nakamura." after I said my name they started getting into a fight calling each other I think it was Inopig and Billboardbrow? I was really confused.

"Don't mind them," I heard a voice to left, I turned to see a boy with a spiky buzz cut hair style and another boy with short spikey brown hair with a small dog, "they are always like that."

"Really?" I asked, the other one answered.

"Yeh, all the time."

"So what's your name?" The buzz boy didn't look interested. I knew who he was but he had no clue who I was, he was Shino Aburami from the famous Aburami clan that uses bugs at their jutsu.

"I'm Bree Nakamura, I have just moved from the grass village." the dog boy smiled and held out his hand.

"Kiba Inuzuka and this in my dog Akamaru." I laughed when I saw the dog,

"And I'm Shino Aburami." he nodded his head. Suddenly Iruka started yelling over all the chatter in the room.

"QUIET DOWN CLASS!" the whole room went dead silent, I looked to the front of the room and noticed that the other new girl Skye wasn't standing there anymore. I quickly glanced around the room and saw her sitting in the far corner of the room, in the only patch of pure sunlight. While I was glancing around the room I noticed a girl staring at me, she flinched but I pretended not to notice.

"I would like to introduce our two new students'. Firstly there is Bree Nakamura an exchange student from the Hidden Grass, stand up would you please," I stood and bowed to the class, "Then there is Skye Ayami." She just waved him off and started staring out the window. I thought this was quite rude.

"Please make them feel welcome and help them find their way around the school and village. Would anyone like to show Bree around?" nearly everyone raised their hand except two, the Skye girl and a boy in front of me. He had short spiky black hair and was wearing a navy blue high colourer shirt. This must have been Uchiha.

"Bree, you can take your pick." I had a look around but Ino was purposely standing in my view, I knew who I wanted to pick but I couldn't remember their names.

"Mmmmm, I pick him, her and him." I pointed at the dog boy, a girl with dark purple hair and the boy in navy blue. I heard most of the girls in the class yell what. The one with purple hair blushed. This girl was a main branch member of the Hyuga clan, which would make a valuable asset if I managed to get her to become allyi. Then I remembered she was the girl who was staring at me!

"That would be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha." i stiffened. Sasuke turned; he looked like he would bite my head off because of what I just did.

"Why, did you choose him?!" Kiba whispered in my ear.

"BECAUSE!" I growled back. If I let it slip that the whole grass village new about what happened to Sasuke's family, I'm sure the leaf would investigate and with all the information I know on the clans in the village, it would surly get me thrown in jail. Which is hardly what I need on my first day at this school?

"And Skye who would u like to show u around?" everyone except one but there hands down. The one that didn't what blond had hair like Kiba and had 3 scares across each cheek.

"No one thanks."

"But you don't know your way around, Naruto can yo…." his voice was cut off again

"I SAID NO THANKYOU." he was shocked but pulled himself together fast.

"If that's what you want." Iruka started a lecture on what to do when someone attacks you from behind.

"Hey, why did you pick Sasuke?" Ino had a look on her face like you stole my boy.

"Yeh." Sakura added on.

"Because I felt like it." I said taking notes from the information Iruka was writing on the board.

"But." they both said.

"Ino, Sakura leave Bree alone." Hinata spoke up, I wouldn't have thought she would say anything. I would have estimated that Kiba would say but not Hinata. Ino and Sakura shut up instantly.

An hour went past and the bell rang for lunch.

"Class dismissed." everyone left the class room and made their way to the playground. I found Kiba and Hinata.

"So, where is Sasuke?" I asked

"Over there but I wouldn't worry about him. Even if his life depended on it, he wouldn't think to help anyone." Kiba answered.

"So Bree, you're from the hidden grass, what's it like there?" Hinata had such an ignescent voice.

"It's very nice over there, very green, and there are lots f kind people. A place you would fit in very well."


	2. Big Mission, leaf is gone

Two years later (the actuall story, the first bit was just a little flash back about her past and how she became a leaf ninja)

Returning from our mission Neji, Shikamaru, Skye, Shino, Kakashi and I walked into the last standing building in the hidden leaf village now known as the safe house. There were 75 people already at the safe house (very lucky survivors).

"Kakashi, did u find anyone." Said Iruka. Everyone looked at Kakashi.

"No sorry everyone."

Everyone looked away and went back to what they were doing. The Leaf had been attacked by an army of rogue ninja. The entire village was demolished bare for this house. Lots of shinobi had died trying to protect the people.

"What should we do? We will be here for a pretty long time." Said Skye, Me, Skye Shino and Tenten had made our way upstairs to plan stuff to do.

"Well we could train just in case we get attacked again." replied Tenten.

"Yeh that could be quite help full." I said.

"But what if they don't attack again?" Said Shino.

"They still could. So if you don't think they're going to attack again well you are just an idiot then! Don't you watch horror movies? Whenever there are survivors there is always another attack!" yelled Skye unlashing the anger from Bree and her arguing at Shino.

"Well Shino are you in?" Tenten and Bree said together.

"Ok, I will train with you girls but we will get a phew more people to train with us."

"I will go see if Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Ino, Choji and Kiba want to come train as well." Announced Tenten. She disappeared out the door.

"Soooooo." Skye started, Shino walked out the door.

"Do you ever wonder if this could have been prevented?" I was starting to think out loud. We walked down stairs, I saw Tenten talking to Lee, Ino and Kiba. I walked out the back door and sat down in the middle on the grass clearing. I started to focus my chakra I'm my nose to smell who was coming in and out of the house and to check for and unfamiliar smells. I smelt Lee, Ino and Kiba walk out and sit close to me, I opened my eyes and saw Skye chatting to Kiba. I heard laughter and saw Choji, Neji and Shikamaru walk out.

"I totally beat you Neji." He looked around and saw me looking at him. I looked away turning a little bit red. Then I noticed Naruto and Hinata walk around the side of the house, chatting. They came and joined the group and started to share their ideas with Skye and Kiba.

"Hey." Shikamaru had sat next to me and was starting small talk.

"Hey." I don't know why but I always felt shy around Shikamaru even though I have only met him once outside of missions.

"You are the girl that trains with my dad right."

"Yeh, my name is Bree."

"I know." Just then Skye started talking to everyone at once

"Ok everyone quiet down please, a phew of us decided to plan out a good protection strategy to keep the phew survivors here alive. Getting Hinata and Neji to tack shifts in using their byakugan would be good so I want you two to practice really long distances ok."

"Ok."

"If one of them can't tack one of their shifts we will pick 4 scouts to patrol the area around the safe house about half the length of the byakugan so it's easy for us to find you if there are any problems. There will be 2 groups of 4. Team Hinata will be Naruto, Lee, Ino, and Tenten and team Neji will be Shikamaru, Choji, Bree and Shino. Is that ok with you guys?"

"Yep." Partnered with Shikamaru, Choji and Shino again, I have to admit it is a good team but me being the only girl isn't fun.

"Kiba, Akamaru and I will be scouting a short distance around the safe house to have just that bit more protection, Bree your ninja hounds would be useful as well. Now, GET TRAINING!"

"HEY, DONT PLAN TO MUCH BECAUSE US SENSEI'S HAVE A PLAN TO." yelled Iruka from the top floor balcony. "What is your plan?" I asked, anything to get out of training with Choji.

"Come up and I will tell you." Replied Iruka

"Ok." I start to walk into the house but someone puts there hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Neji, Lee and Tenten looking at me.

"Yes Tenten Neji Lee, what do u want?"

"Do you mind if we come and listen to what Iruka has planned?" asked Lee

"So we can tell the others of coerce." Added Tenten

"It's ok, I don't mind. You need to know just as much as I do right?" I replied with a smile. All four of us made our way into the lounge to find Iruka sitting on a bean bag.

"So Iruka what is this plan you and the other sensei's put together?" Asked Neji.

"Well, Kakashi, Kurenai and I thought that if the 13 of you where to go and work for some of the other lands while the healed survivors rebuild the leaf you guys wouldn't get bored or have your skills as leaf shinobi drop. How does that sound to you guys?"

"It sounds like a good plan but what if the other villages don't want us in their village?" asked Tenten.

"We are sending a message explaining everything. The villages who want extra shinobi will write their village name at the end of the scroll." Replied Iruka.

"I recon it is a good plan." I Said

"Ok, let's go tell the others." Announced Lee with a big smile.

"I will head upstairs and tell Sakura." Said Tenten before they knew it Tenten was gown. So Lee, Neji and I went back outside to find everyone into some hard core training. Hinata was sitting on the ground using here byakugan, Naruto was training with Kiba. Shikamaru, Choji and Ino there practicing a new formation, Shino was counting his bugs (not so hard core) and Skye was in a deep meditation but I could tell she was talking to her demon (the soul seeker demon).

"Hey everyone, we know what the teachers are planning." Announced Lee, I hit Lee on the back of the head. "Don't yell it you don't know who might here."

"Bree is right, everyone come inside and we will explain." Just then Skye snapped out of here meditation and started walking inside. Everyone ells followed her and went to stand in the dining room.

"Iruka has decided to send us of too different villages and become shinobi in those villages while the leaf village gets rebuilt." Said Neji.

"But that means we will be split up." Said Hinata with a worried expression.

"There is a likely chance we will get split up to go to different villages but we all will get back together sometime after when our village is restored." Replied Lee

"And what if the other villages don't want us." Said Choji

"Firstly let's just hope that at least 1 village will let us become there shinobi." I said

"Well at least it will be better than sitting around all day." Replied Kiba.

"Guys I'm heading off to bed it's getting late anyway." said Skye.

"I agree." Added Hinata

"Night everyone." I said heading off with Skye and Hinata.

"I think we all should go to bed so we don't have to wait too long to see who and where we are going." Said Shikamaru.

"Sounds good." Replied everyone ells.

"Oh Naruto you forgot it is your turn to do the dishes." Added Choji. Naruto looks in the kitchen and see's a huge stack of dishes in the sink.

"WHAT I HAVE TO DO ALL THAT! AND IT'S NOT EVEN MY DISHES!" Yelled Naruto.

"Well it is your turn anyway good night Naruto." Said Choji with a smug smile on his face.

"Night everyone." Called Ino

"Hey, Bree wake up."

"Hu." I opened my eyes and saw Sakura standing over me.

"What?"

"The scroll has come back!" I shot up, for the past week I had been sleeping in my ninja gear.

"Lets go see."


	3. The book

We came down stairs and saw everyone standing around one corner of the dining room table.

"So every village is looking for some extra shinobi." Said Shikamaru

"The sand, cloud and waterfall villages aren't on there." Said Naruto

"But Tenshi is." Added Sakura shocked.

"Ok enough chatter I will split you into groups to head off to each of these villages." Announced Iruka

"Why can we choose who we go with?" Asked Skye

"Because you would make a really dumb choice." Said Neji.

"Anyway Lee, Ino, Choji and Kiba are going to the village of rock with Gai sensei."

"YES GAI SENSEI." Shouted Lee.

"Bree, Shino and Shikamaru you 3 are going to the village of grass and the sensei going with you is Kakashi. That ok with you guys?"

"Yep." Not again….

"4 of you will be coming with me to the rain village."

"Yes Iruka." Replied Naruto, Neji, Hinata and Tenten.

"Sakura you will be going to the village of mist with lady Tsunade because that village doesn't have a very good medical system."

"Right." Answered Sakura.

"last but not least Skye u will be going with Kurenai to Tenshi."

"BUT." Said Skye.

"No buts, you are going to Tenshi because you are one of our best shinobi and I think you would be able to gain more form there then anywhere ells." Said Iruka

"Ok then." Replied Skye

"So when do we head off." Asked Naruto.

"When you are packed." Answered Iruka.

"So this is goodbye then." Said Sakura.

"We will all be back together once this village has been rebuilt." Said Shikamaru.

"Everyone promise me something." I said, I was a bit worried about the fact that everyone might forget about each other.

"Yeh Bree, what?" Answered Tenten

"That we will never forget each other." Buy this time everyone was standing in an or quid circle. Naruto stack his hand out.

"No matter what, all of us will come back here." Said Naruto looking me dead in the face. Ino, Kiba and Lee put their hands in the middle of the circle as well.

"No matter what." They said in unison. Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Skye and Sakura also put their hands in the middle then looked at me.

"You all promise?" I said.

"Promise." Replied everyone. I put my hand on top of everyone else's. Then everyone smiled at each other.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to pack my stuff." Said Skye.

"Yeh, I'm going to go see if Kakashi is ready." Said Shikamaru. Everyone went off to get there stuff together.

I followed Skye upstairs to the bedroom and started packing up her sleeping gear. Lee had gotten a huge back pack and neatly started putting his stuff in. But Skye was just setting on her bed looking at a little book.

"Skye what's wrong?" I asked.

"Look at what I found" replied Skye holding up a little black book with the word 'Diary' written on the top.

"I think it's Shikamaru's." She added on, flicking to the first page.

"Let me see." I grabbed the book of her, I turned to the first page. It said:

**Property of Shikamaru Nara, **

**I am surprised I'm actually not to lazy to write this. **

I turned the page and started reading…..

**Chunin exams had just finished only 2 people passed, I had just got home from watching the last fight's. I had come in through the back door and saw a chick standing in the middle of my dinning room. She didn't look familiar to me, she was wearing a three quarter jacket like mine but yellow, fishnet underneath and orange short shorts. She looked like she was waiting for someone. I recon she looked kinda hot.**

**"Come on Shikaku sensei. I want to get some training in today." Was she calling out to my dad? Wait, she was one of the girls from the exams, she was using shadow jutsu like what I use. I think her name was Bree. She had made it right to the last battle and drew with this other chick (that's why 2 people passed). I was standing in the hall I was just around a corner so I could see her but she couldn't see me. She turned and looked down the hall, I was waiting to be caught. Dame she was hot. My dad walked up behind me, **

**"Well Shikamaru., it looks like you have found out about who I have been teaching." I turned slightly red. **

**"What are you talking about sensei?" The girl looked confused. My Dad shoved me out of the shadows, I fell forward and nocked Bree to the ground. **

**"Hey, watch where you are going!" Bree stood up and had pulled me up as well. **

**"Sorry." I stammered **

**"Bree this is my son Shikamaru." I was so embarrassed then I was surprised I wasn't red. **

**"So you are the one Shikaku sensei is always talking about, the one that is to lazy to learn technics I have perfected." I glared at my dad, he was teaching her technics that he hadn't shown me!**

**"Don't worry Shikamaru I haven't taught her anything I haven't taught you." I smiled back at her, She frowned and walked out the front door yelling,**

**"I still want to get some training in TODAY."**

**That was the first time I met Bree. **

I was dumfounded, he had written down word for word the first time we met. Stalker much. Just then Shikamaru walked in.

"Bree, Kakashi is ready to leave he is just waiting for you, me and Shino."

"Ok I just got to get a phew more things then I should have everything." I replied hiding his book behind my back.

"Ok, good." Shikamaru left the room. I looked at the book, I couldn't believe what he had wrote.

"So what dose it say?" Skye asked, I ignored her and put the book in my bag.

"Well? Bree are you talking to me or not?" It sounded like she was getting pissed.

"Don't worry about it."

"But."

"JUST DROP IT!" I yelled at her. She went quiet and we went back to packing our stuff.

An hour later everyone was downstairs ready to leave.

"Ok, then." Said Sakura.

"Well we are heading off." Said Tsunade. Hinata, Tenten and Ino went and hugged Sakura.

"We'll see you again sometime soon." Said Skye. A tear welled up in Sakura's eye.

"Thanks guys, I will miss you all"

"Bye." Said everyone as Tsunade and Sakura walked out the door then vanished.

"The 5 of us are leaving for the hidden rock now." Said Gai

"Why don't we go with Gai's team seen as the hidden rain village isn't far from there." Said Iruka

"Sounds good." Said Neji

"Is that alright with you Gai?" Asked Tenten.

"It's all good with me."

"Ok we're off." Said Iruka Shikamaru said goodbye to Choji and Ino. Shino went and wish Kiba and Hinata good luck. Skye and Bree where making last minute jokes with Lee, Naruto, Neji and Tenten.

"Bye, everyone." Said Naruto and Lee waving as they walked off out the door.

"Well, wanna come with us because Tenshi isn't far from the hidden grass." I said smiling at Skye, at least if they come I wont be a loner for part of the travel.

"Why not." Said Skye smiling back at me.

"Is that ok with you Kakashi?" asked Kurenai

"I don't mind." YESSSSS!

"Well we better head of then." Said Shikamaru

"I agree." Said Shino

"Let's go." Said Kakashi leading everyone out the door.


End file.
